cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Heather
|enemies = Mia, Butch, Terrible Truck, Wolfsbane, Aswad, F.A.N.G.S Workers, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Professor Whiskers and his men, Luther, Goons, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Rogue, Evil Robots, Redpaw, Vlad and Vladmir, Big Bad Wolf, Three Bad Wolves |likes = Randy, flirting, jewelry, movies, music, her father, romance, dancing and singing, helping others, acting, hanging out with her friends |dislikes = Her mother's death, her father's sadness, not being with Randy, embarrassment, Mia's treachery, sexism, Butch, Randy being hard on himself |powers = |weapons = Tail |fate = Becomes Randy's girlfriend and a member of the School Gang |inspiration = Heather from Over the Hedge |affiliations = School Gang}} '''Heather '''is a major character in the Black Lion franchise. She's a young opossum living with her widowed father in the city of Portland. She's a member of the adventurous School Gang and a close friend of Matthew as well as the female lover, girlfriend and eventual wife of Randy. Background Heather was born to Ozzy and Gladys after they got married years ago. She spent the first four years with her mother while her father worked at his mechanic job. Heather played outside where her mother gardened and played with her too. By the age of 5, Heather started her first day of preschool and it went according to plan because she became friends with Maddie, Sandra and Rosie. Their friendship grew as the years went by and they were there for each other. Meanwhile, Gladys was diagnosed with polio and with it being fatal, she only had two week to live. Heather was worried about her mother and was wondering what could she do to help. Ozzy told her to stay calm and have faith since there's a possibility that she could die. During the next two weeks, Heather spent some time with her parents. After those two weeks, Gladys passed away leaving Ozzy as a widower and Heather without a mother. Ozzy took time off from work to raise Heather until she was old enough to take care of herself. Heather and Ozzy were depressed with the death of Gladys and was hoping that their life would get better. Five years later, a rehabilitated Heather started with her first day of high school while Ozzy returned to work. She was reunited with her childhood friends who happily embraced her. Being reunited with her friends, her first day at high school was great and Ozzy's day back at work was great too. Two weeks later, she developed a romantic crush with the inventive and clumsy Randy who was willing to win her affections. However, her attempts to talk to Randy wasn't easy because he would just get scared and run off. That's when she turned to her father for help. He gave her helpful advice on how to give Randy time to understand Heather's romantic feelings before trying to talk to him. After Randy won the science fair, he saw Heather clapping for him. Randy, who was still nervous about introducing himself to Heather, Matthew helped his friend by introducing Randy and Heather to each other. Randy then asked her on date. She calmly agreed to go on the date. She quietly thanks Matthew for introducing Randy to her. After the date, they started a relationship. Personality Heather is kind, happy, friendly, polite, honest, caring and romantic. She is basically the polar opposite of Mia, however the two girls are similar in nature. They both care deeply about their looks but unlike Mia, Heather isn't that self-obsessed to care for others while Mia judges peoples based on their looks and not about the heart they have on the inside. Heather is one of the Wooten characters to have a sarcastic sense of humor as demonstrated when she and Ozzy have father-and-daughter time. She otherwise shows the elegance and grace of a princess as shown by wearing her mother's jewelry on special occasions (such as dates). While Randy thought he was out of Heather's league but she was attracted to him and tried to talk him but his insecurity and fear of him embarrassing himself made it hard for her to talk him. But thanks to Matthew, he calmed Randy down by introducing the lovers to each other. After having their first day, Heather became to understand Randy and his dreams. She and Randy are one of the Wooten couples not to have drama because they know what to expect from each other. Despite being a lady of class, Heather can often act rebellious and tomboyish, mostly when she sees the rules as unfair or if someone harasses her or her friends. Heather is never afraid to stand up and always knows what to say. She has no regrets for how she defends herself and others. Even though, she's been living with her father, she deeply loves him and promises to be there for him no matter what happens. Physical appearance Heather is a slender and beautiful opossum wearing a pink jacket which was originally her mother's when she was a teenager. Appearances The Black Lion 2 In the sequel, Heather serves as a supporting character along with Randy and the others. She is first seen wishing Randy luck during the talent show. After the talent show was over, she congratulated both Randy and Gaspard on a job well done. Heather wasn't seen again until after Gaspard returned from Woolsville. She was seen watching the game with Randy and the others. She later helps Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Woolsville and Prince Carlos. She is last seen helping Matthew remodel the house and sings and dances to the song "Family" with Randy and the others. The North Wooten Heather is one of the kids who weren't abducted by Professor Whiskers. She is later seen changing the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled gun. After Whiskers' death, she is seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony cheering for him. The Black Lion Heather mostly serves as a supporting or major character in the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Lovers Category:Opossums Category:TV Animation characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Singing characters Category:Parents Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Wooten characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Dancers Category:Martial Artists Category:Students Category:Spouses Category:Protagonists Category:American characters Category:Chefs